Date A Live: ReVerse
by TriMinakami
Summary: Based on BakaTsuki's light novel translations. / A rewrite of the original Date A Live light novel. Itsuka Shiori was just an ordinary highschool girl until her sister Kotori suddenly reveals lots of things she didn't really care about or believe. Now, she has to make 'Spirits' fall in love and kiss them in order to seal their powers and protect them. / ShioriXHarem, yuri.
1. Vol1, Prologue

**(╯O∆O)╯** Here comes a new story! For Date A Live... speaking of which, did you guys enjoy watching the Date A Live anime? I didn't. I mean, I like the series and all, but I think the animators/directors kinda ruined the series a bit with the... over-detailed graphic. (Well, it was over-detailed in my opinion.) I mean, when you compare the scenes from the original light-novel and the anime, I think it's kinda agreeable that the light novel was way better. And I think that the anime has some rushed parts as well... siiiiigh. Sometimes, anime ruins the original. But oh well, at least the musics were great. Anyways, _**this story is a rewritten version of the Date A Live light novel translations at Baka-Tsuki**_. (No, I'm not making my own translation or making an edit of their translation. I'm just rewriting the entire thing based on what I read _from_ the translations.)

**Shidou:** Yeah, yeah... are you finished complaining about the series?

**(╯O∆O)╯** Oh, ex_cuuuuuse_ me, Shidou! With that attitude, you ain't going anywhere... in fact, you're not even going to be in this story.

**Tohka:** W-what? But I thought... this was a rewrite of the story! The universe itself! The entire prophec-

**(╯O∆O)╯** No, not that far, just the series. But, hey, you know how much I love girl-on-girl content.

**Origami:** ...you are horrible. *pales a bit*

**(╯O∆O)╯** Well, at least _you_ understand... *turns to confused Tohka and Shidou* Basically, I'm turning Shidou into a girl, and a lesbian. Which alters lots of the original story's events, but who cares. *stops Tohka from complaining* NO MORE COMPLAINTS, THE END. END OF DISCUSSION, OR YOU GET NO BREAD. *laughs*

**I do not own Date A Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.** (No, not even the genderbent Shidou, "Itsuka Shiori". That was already part of the series' plot anyways.)

* * *

><p><span>.: <span>Prologue :.

She didn't know whether she was dreaming or notー no matter how many times she blinked, or squeezed her eyes shut, or how many times she flinched, or how many times she rubbed her eyes, the scene that had somehow unfolded itself in front of her was... unbelievable. She had so many questions to ask right now; where did this area of the town go? Where did the crater come from? Who are all those people flying around the crater? _What the fuck was going on?_ Not that she didn't hate swearing, but how else would she describe this... this... blasphemy?

Right in front of herー no, right _under_ her feet, was an enormous crater that she doubted any kind of meteorite could create. At least, not without a single trace of burn marks. She was quite sure that she should've just gotten up on her feet and run away immediately, but something rooted her to that spot, around the sides of the crater.

As those oddly-equipped humans flew through the sky, surrounding a target right in front of her, she couldn't help but shudder. Even within her dreams, she had never actually fantasized this huge amount of people flying freelyー in fact, she was questioning a bit why they were all girls and wearing such... ungirly equipments.

Not like she cared anymore, anyways.

For there was something else that caught her attention, in the crater itself. It made her question its existence more than the flying people, more than the crater, more than the situation itself.

ーa girl.

A girl, wrapped in such beautiful beams of light seemingly from heavens itself, stood in front of her.

"_...aahー_" she tried to say something to the light-bathing girl, but her intended speech was interrupted in surprise when the beam of light faded off.

This mysterious girl's existence... just seeing her in flesh had captured her eyes. It was overwhelming, it was such a beautiful sight. Her eyes glowed with admiration as she continued staring at the questionable girl- especially her dress. It was similar to metal, yet still a cloth, it was made from an unknown material that glowed with beauty. Despite the tall beam of light having already faded away, the dress had an attached skirt that radiated light; if she was going to exaggerate, she'd probably say that it would make anyone lose conscious.

There was one thing, however, that overpowered all those.

The girl's face.

It was beautiful, it was cute, it was utterly indescribable in the words of pure honesty.

Long strands of black hair flowed down her face like a river. They weaved around her shoulders and waist, idling through the wind. The girl looked up towards the sky, most likely at the weird flying people, her eyes the mixture of blue, pink and yellow. It was hard to contain her admiration to this girl, but she thought she'd do it for the sake of living anyways.

The girl's figure, she admitted, would have probably made even goddesses or Mother Nature itself jealous. It was accompanied with some kind of weariness. The girl continued looking at the sky, her lips pursed.

There was nothing else she could say about the girl. Her attention, her vision, and her heartbeatsー they all stopped working properly, all focused on one girl.

ーher.

If anything, she'd say that the girl was... impossibly beautiful.

For the first time, she found the courage to move her lips. Her throat tightened, and her eyes slowly widened itself. "_What'sー_" And as she began, the girl lowered her head to gaze down at her, an expression mixed with anger, sadness and confusion in her eyes. "_ーyour name?_" she spoke.

And when the girl opened her pursed lips to reply, she receives even more questions from her mind.

"_ーI have no such thing._"

As their eyes met each other's, one in pure beauty and the other in pure shock, Itsuka Shiori's story had just took a turn.

* * *

><p><strong>...yeah, the prologue seems quite short, but hey. It's a prologue. This ain't short, this is normal for a prologue. Anyways, I tried changing things into my own words, so do tell me if it sounds okay. With two girls here, I think it's a bit confusing which 'she' is who, isn't it? Siiiiigh. Ah well, every author makes mistakes. Meh.<strong>


	2. Vol1, Part 1

**(╯O∆O)╯** Heeeere comes another chapter! Oh, and I'm also going to update Futari wa Precure soon as well.

**Kurumi:** Nobody cares. By the way, may I be given the honour to... devour you?

**(╯O∆O)╯** Like hell I'd let you!

**Kurumi:** Oh... that's a shame, indeed. As an authoress, you have a great taste that can provide immense power..

**(╯O∆O)╯** Oh, shut up.

**Kotori:** ...wow.

**(╯O∆O)╯** What? WHAT? GET OUT! Sheesh, kids these days.

to Seeker213: Lol, thank you for your review. But you forget, I could change pretty much anything in the story now that I'm writing a fanfic on it, so... yeah, I'm just gonna say I might change some parts in the future. But thanks anyways~ and also, about the side stories, I don't know yet... but I plan to, maybe later.

**I do not own Date A Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.** (No, not even the genderbent Shidou, "Itsuka Shiori". That was already part of the series' plot anyways.)

* * *

><p><span>.: <span>Chapter 1 :.

T'was a nice morning indeed. The sky was light blue, perfectly normal, and filled with cheerful singing birds. As Shiori Itsuka slept under the covers of her bed so comfortably, she dreamt about happy things that she definitely didn't hate. No violence, good friends, etc... yeah, with the current situation right now, _what could possible go wrong?_

"Onee-chaaaaan!" a red-haired girl with twintail hair suddenly ran into the room. "Onee-chan! It's time to wake up!" she exclaimed.

Shiori stirred a bit, her blue hair being shaken, but she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Kotori pouted. "Hrrrmmph... onee-chan..." she muttered. She suddenly got up the bed (in a very cute and adorable way where she almost falls off), took in a deep breath, and shouted. "Onee-chan, _time to wake up!_" To make things worse, she suddenly started dancing to some weird samba rhythm. "Wake, up, wake, up!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Shiori screamed after a few more seconds. She got up and Kotori stood right on her legs. Which, must she add, hurts a lot. "Oh, uh, Kotori-chan... uh, don't repeat what I said and be a good kid, okay?"

"Repeat what, onee-chan?" Kotori smiled innocently. "You meant 'FUCK'? It sounds like a fun word!"

"HELL NO!" Shiori screamed again. She covered her mouth. "I mean, uh, damn. Just be a good girl, okay?"

Grinning, Kotori squealed. "Okaaaay~"

"Now, uh..." the blue-haired older sister scratched her head. "...can you kindly get off me, my dear beautiful sister?"

Her coral-haired sister smiled excitedly and jumped down the bed. She turned around, expecting Shiori to get up, but the girl instead went back under her covers. "A-ah! Onee-chan, what are you doing!?"

"Going back to sleep..."

"N-no! Get up now!" the little girl complained. "Pweeeaaase?"

Shiori sighed and got up. "Goddamn it, fine, whatever..." she replied, to which Kotori happily cheered. "...damn it."

This was pretty much her normal everyday. Always getting danced on, blablabla, nobody cares.

"...by the way, onee-chan, what does 'GODDAMN' mean?"

"Seriously!?" Shiori screamed to the ceiling, for unknown reasons. Within a few minutes, she was tossing up an omelette up. It landed gracefully onto the black frying pan she held in her hands. "...why can't there be white frying pans?" she asked herself, as if to think of something to talk to. "Is this considered racist, or what?"

"What are you talking about, onee-chan?" her sister asked, the white ribbons on her head fluttering as she jumped onto the sofa.

Shiori sighed. "Nothing, dear sister." she replied and muttered to herself, "At least, nothing you should know..."

"Okay~" Kotori chirped back.

She went back to focusing on food, when Kotori changed the channel from a random Jom & Terry cartoon to the news channel. (Yes, that was an outright pathetic attempt to parody Tom & Jerry. Yeah, I know, I could've put in more effort in the naming.) Shiori perked her head up as she heard the news reporter speak. "_...early this morning, in the suburbs of Tenguu City..._"

"Huh?" she muttered. "That's... actually quite close by." The girl listened in some more and heard amongst the words, something about 'spacequakes'. She sighed. "Ahh. So t'was a spacequake, huh..."

Spacequakesー

ーthey were an unexplainable phenomenon occurring ever since thirty years ago, where the first one had struck Eurasia and obliterated countries like the Soviet Union or China. It was a big shock for the world, really, and thus measures had to be taken to prevent more losses in human populaton. Shelters were made so people can evacuate in time and survive. Or something amongst those lines, Shiori didn't really care that much.

"Tch, another one agaimph..." Kotori muttered.

Shiori didn't seem to notice what she said, but rather, the way her voice muffled. Suspiciously, she glared at Kotori from behind. The red-haired girl didn't seem to notice anything, at least not from how Shiori saw it, but the blue-haired girl made sure she was quiet anyways. She gently sneaked behind Kotori and, within a few seconds, rushed in front of her and grabbed the lollipop in her sister's mouth. "Ah-hah! Eating lollipops early in the morning, huh!?"

"Wー wah!" Kotori bit hard, not allowing the lollipop an escape route from her own mouth. She hurriedly licked it from inside, hoping to finish it before her older sister managed to get it out and break her tooth or something. "Mー mph, mmmph!"

Groaning, the bluenette rolled her eyes and knocked Kotori's head lightly to make her gasp. Her mouth opened, and Shiori took this chance to pull it out. "Hah! Got it..." she muttered. "You know you shouldn't eat it way before breakfast, right?"

Kotori whimpered and rubbed her head. "Bー but to be fair, I didn't eat it _way_ before breakfast, right?"

"...ah, damn, you've got a point." Shiori muttered. She sighed and threw the lollipop into the trash can. "But either ways, breakfast comes first."

"Aww..."

As the coral-haired girl sighed, her older sister suddenly remembered something. "Ah, speaking of which... isn't today your Middle School's opening ceremony?" she asked, patting Kotori's head. The girl nodded, still pouting at her lack of lollipops. Shiori sighed. "That means you'll be back by afternoon, then... right?"

Kotori smiled. "Yup!"

"Very well, then... I'll have to make something for when you come back." Shiori replied. "What do you want for afternoon?"

"A 'Deluxe Kid's Plate'!" the little girl eagerly replied, her face brightening up as she jumped up with excitement.

Her sister frowned. "That's... a restaurant's order..." She was replied to with a nod, and the girl knew immediately that she had no other choice. "Fine, fine... let's meet up at the restaurant after school."

The coral-haired girl squealed. "I love you soooo much, onee-chan!" she said.

"Right, right."

"You have to come, okay? Even if spacequakes come or volcanoes erupted, or even if there were terrorists or rapists!"

"Sure, suー w-wait, where did you learn that last one!?"

"Nowhere~"

Shiori frowned. She didn't like the idea of her sister possibly watching porn or rape videos- no, she hated that idea, but it looks like there won't be any way of finding out for now. Sighing, she patted Kotori one more time. "Okay, sure, Kotori-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Not so much differences from the original yet, I guess... but I will be adding some scenes into the story as well if I feel like it, so be sure to expect some differences later on. Anyways, I'm gonna go work on my other fanfics now... ciao.<strong>


	3. Vol1, Part 2

**(╯O∆O)╯** Hey heeeeeeey, drunkies! I'm back! With another chapter. God, I love writing... uh, I mean, typing. Yeah, I meant typing.

**Yoshino:** U-umm... I... can I...

**(╯O∆O)╯** Oh? D'awww, it's Yoshino-chwaaaan! *squeals* *hugs hugs*

**Yoshino:** U-uwah... I, s-sorry... c-can I...

**(╯O∆O)╯** Oh, Yoshino, you're so cute and fluffy... *hugs hugs hugs*

**Yoshino:** ...k-kyaaa! *ice powah*

**(╯O∆O)╯** G-GYAAA- *frozen*

to Seeker213: (Lol, yeah, Origami becomes a yuri stalker. LMAO. As for those anime-only stuff, I guess I'm willing to put them in. But in Mii's case, I think I'd let her say other things as well instead of only 'lame/gross'... even though it's hilarious. XD Thanks for reminding me about Vol11 though. I'll check it out later~ As for Rinne Utopia (and probably Ars Install), I think I'll make a separate fic for those. Thanks for reviewing!)

to Shin XIX: (Lol, yeah, look forward to it. Thanks for reviewing!)

**Yoshino:** M-Minakami-san does not... o-own Date a... Live... u-uwah...

**(╯O∆O)╯ **...(c-cant you... unfreeze me...?)

**(I do not own Date A Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved. (No, not even the genderbent Shidou, "Itsuka Shiori". That was already part of the series' plot anyways.))**

* * *

><p><span>.: <span>Chapter 2 :.

Shiori decided to leave earlier than usual. She had to send off her little sister to her middle school, after all. Shiori shrugged when Kotori told her, excitedly, to lean downー the coral-haired girl planted a kiss on her cheeks. Nothing Shiori really minded, just a friendly sibling cheek-kiss. She smiled and patted her little sister, before heading towards her school.

Three girls nearby stared as she made her way. The one with blondish orange hair frowned. "Isn't that Shiori?" she askedー she was the leader of this weird trio at school, often crafting up silly mischievous ideas. Her name was _Ai Yamabuki_.

The second girl, with brown hair, shivered a bit. "Don't tell me she has a thing for sisters..." she muttered. "Never thought she'd be a lesbian..." Although not really important to the group, she's usually the one finding out about rumors or other knowledgeable things. Often she's the one who spreads rumors as well, for unknown reasons. Her name was _Mai Hazakura_._  
><em>

Finally, the one with black hair and glasses, adjusted them over her face as she squinted to make sure she saw it correctly. "...that is gross."

As Shiori was about to leae, unaware of the three girls, she felt someone patting her. "Heya, Shiori." She sighed.

"Hey, uh... Tonomachi."

Her friend grinned. "Glad to see you're starting the semester in full condition." Tonomachi saidー they weren't really in a romantic relationship, but unusually, unlike the other boys and girls, they were actually quite close with each other. Or at least, that's what Tonomachi had thought. Shiori simply didn't really mind him being friends with her. She had nothing else to do during breaks anyways. They often hung out a lot during lunch, talking about random crap. While Tonomachi definitely didn't feel anything for Shiori, he loved to make frequent jokes about advancing on her, to which Shiori would just punch him lightly on the shoulders.

Of course, some people loves assuming anyways.

Ai frowned again. "Well... there's rumors about _him_ too." she said, pointing at Tonomachi.

Mai shivered again. "They say that he swings both way... poor Shiori-chan." she muttered. The brunette then looked away, as if she was going to fake a throw-up just by seeing Tonomachi patting Shiori's shoulders. "Doesn't know that her boyfriend is gay and cheating..."

Then, in a hiding-behind manner, Mii clutched Ai's arms and hid herself. "...that is really gross..."

Suddenly, Ai spotted someone behind a pole, staring into Shiori's and Tonomachi's conversation. "...hmm?" she squinted her eyesー if they didn't lie, she was pretty sure that girl behind the pole was... no, she left. Ah, she didn't relly care anyways.

"Something wrong?" Mai asked.

"No, I just... thought I saw the super genius."

As the three stared at silence, Mai suddenly said, "Seriously gross."

How seeing a super genius is gross, none of them knew, but never questioned it anyways.

* * *

><p>Shiori checked the class list in the corridor and sighed. "Year 2, Class 4, huh... great." Not that she knew anything about that class. In fact, she was just starting a new yearー there could be new faces, who knows? Certainly not her. She sighs anyways.<p>

After the spacequake that had occurred thirty years ago, the region of people from South Tokyo to Kanagawa Prefecture had rebuilt the cities lost in the spacequake with various new techniques and technology. One great example was the school that she attendedー Raizen High School. The facilities there were such to be proud of. Furthermore, unlike other schools that had lasted for thirty to forty years somewhere else in Japan, Raizen High had been recently build, and thus was in perfect condition.

Since they were so prideful about this, the application rates were quite high. Shiori, who simply joined this school due to being close to her home, had to work harder than usual in school... not that she planned to. The girl would rather stay at an average level anyways. Nothing wrong with straight B's, she decided.

Tonomachi, who had visited some other class before finding his own, wasn't in the class yet. Shiori had noticed, yes, that her best friend's name was in the cheklist for this class. "Hmm..." she hummed, looking around.

Several students had already entered the classroom, excited. Talking bout being together, or having nothing to do, or simply trying to make fun of others they didn't want to be with in the class. Shiori knew no one there. Certainly not, of couー

"ーItsuka Shiori."

"...hmm?" the bluenette was definitely surprised. Turning around, she saw a white-haired girl in front of her. The expression on the girl's face was rather emotionless, and from her voice, Shiori could tell that the girl only spoke in monotone. In a creepy sense, she was sure that the white-haired girl would it the 'doll' description perfectly.

Her voice caught in her throat, Shiori stared at the white-haired beauty. "Itsuka... Shiori."

Looking around, there was no one else. _She's talking to me?_ Shiori wasn't really sure whether she should reply. After all, she didn't even know this girl. "Uhh.. d-do I... know you?"

The girl, obviously confused, tilted her head. She stared at Shiori for quite some time. "You don't... remember?"

Shiori nervously shook her head.

"...I see."

With that short reply, the girl walked towards a desk and sat near the windowー oddly, she sat next to the seat _next_ to the window, in the back of the class.

The bluenette scratched her head. "...welp, I think I just offended someone-"

Tonomachi walked into the class and, with a book, smacked Shiori on the head.

"O-ow! What the hell, Tonomachi!?" Shiori screamed.

Laughing, the teen made a gun pose with his fingers. "I see you're getting all lovey-dovey with the girls already, aren't you, Shiori?" he asks. "Didn't know you swung that way though~" Shiori gave him a confused stare. "Well, I guess I can't help it if girls turn lesbian because of the white-haired beauty, Tobiichi..."

"Who?"

The girl received a dumbstruck expression from her best friend. As if greatly offended, Tonomachi slowly patted Shiori and laughed. "C'mon, don't joke around like that! You were just having a pleasant chat just now!"

Shiori looked back to the white-haired girl, who was staring intensely at her. When she noticed the bluenette looking at her, the white-haired girl didn't even seem fazedー she continued staring. "...oh, her?"

Tonomachi stared at the two. "See? She's even staring _at_ you. She must be dying to talk to you again, I bet... sorry I interrupted." he jokingly said, receiving a light punch from the bluenette. "But see, she's the toughest girl out of the whole school. Some of us boys have even compared her to the Cold War."

"S-she's that cold?" the bluenette asks.

The boy gave her a hysterical look. "Are you serious? You really don't know?"

Shiori shrugged. "Nnnnn...no, not really."

Sighing, Tonomachi grinned. "Well then, ma gurl, let me re-educate you about this school's people." And from his expression, Shiori was sure she wouldn't give any damns at all.

* * *

><p>When lunch time came, which also meant they could go home, Shiori could swear she felt really sleepy. However, she <em>did<em> promise her sister to get her some deluxe thing after all. Tonomachi, however, patted her. "Heya, Shiori! Wanna have lunch together? As friends?"

The other boys in class seemed to hoot at this, clapping at him. "You can do it, Tonomachi!"

"Go for it, do it for your love!"

"Great job, man!"

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Tonomachi, I think we're better off as friends. I got other things to do."

Immediately, the boys boo-ed and the girls cheered loudly while Tonomachi's head drooped on his head.

"Oooohhhh, friendzoned!"

"Serves you right, you bisexual guy!"

"Buuuuuurned!"

Tonomachi sighed. "Well, that went nicely." he commented. Shiori nodded, and he stared. "Where are you going, though?" he asked. "Planning to have lunch with a boyfriend or a girlfriend? Nice.

Rolling her eyes again, the bluenette lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go get my sister some lunch, you idiot."

"Ah, right, right... Kotori-chan, huh..." the boy replied with a laugh. "...can I co-"

"No."

"Aww, so mean."

"I'm proud of it." Shiori replied happily. She began skipping out the class, humming a tune to herself. "I'll be back, don't worry, Tono-"

_VrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrruuuu..._

"Goddamn it."

All students perked their heads up immediately, having recognized what this meant. It wasn't a fire alarm drillー closely enough, it was one for a spacequake. Along with the alarm, the following message was repeated through the comー

_"ーAll students, please head to the shelter immediately. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Pleー"_

Shiori got out her phone. She knew that Kotori had wanted to go get that... Kids' Deluxe Special thing she didn't really care about. Knowing her, the coral-haired girl would prooooobably go there despite the spacequake, but she had hoped that Kotori was at least that smart. "Kotori... you better not be there, or else..."

As their teacher, _Tamae Okamine_, tried to get everyone to calm downーdespite how she's the only one panickingー Tonomachi was chuckling at her. "Sensei, you should be the one who should calm down."

"A-ah, you're... you're right!" Tamae-sensei shrieked. She flushed red.

Shiori noticed Tobiichi Origami running out the shelter, but she didn't really care much for now. Her phone's GPS was loading, and it hadー

"Oh, goddamn it, Kotori... seriously!?" she shouted.

For on her phone, the sister's location was directly in front of the restaurant they promised to meet up at.

Tonomachi noticed her expression. "What's wrong, Shio- whoa?"

Shiori threw her bag to him, and she ran out the shelter as well. "I'll be back, Tonomachi!" she exclaimed.

"W-wait, Shiori!"

Paying the shout no attention, the blue-haired girl ran towards the school's gate. "Damn it, Kotori... damn it, damn it, damn it!" Her heart pulsed faster than before, and she bit her lips in annoyance. "Why must she be like this, of all times..." Her hair fluttered in the wind as she took a turn. The bluenette's eyes were glowing with worry and hopefulness, desperately wishing to be faster. With sweat pouring down her neck, her eyes fixed directly towards her front, she took another turn before she stopped and saw a purple beam shooting down a good distance in front of her. "What theー"

In an instant, the area in front of herー disappeared. Literally. What's left of there was just a single crater, as if a meteorite had fallen.

"What... what is this...?" the girl asked herself in disbelief. Rocks scattered around near her feet, as she looked in shock at the scene in front of her.

Thenー

ーa girl.

A girl with long hair, shining in her fullest beauty.

"Huh...?"

Shiori suddenly found her heartbeats stopping. This girl was... she was...

_...beautiful_.

What was this feeling within her? All thoughts about finding her little sister faded away, as all she could think of was one thing.

"_She's... pretty._"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, uh, that's all I can do for now... it's taking up lots of my time, so I'll write some more later. Ciao.<strong>


End file.
